


Hips Don't Lie

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belly Dancing, Cute, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're performing in front of Odin's court and the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hips Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Hips Don't Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262550) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



You sighed, absolutely nervous and body full of stage fright. You shouldn’t have accepted this offer from the god of thunder, but it was too late now to back out. You looked down at your gorgeous blue belly dancing costume and sighed.

You went to the middle of the room, where all of the court was. The king set high on his throne, his sons and wife perched at his side. You knew that Nat and Clint were there, watching. They knew that you were a performer and told Thor, who insisted on watching you. Which led to Loki watching to see what could hold his brothers interest when even video games couldn’t. And that led to Bruce watching with his puppy, AKA Tony, following along. Soon, the whole Avengers team had gathered to watch you dance. And here they were again.

Soon the music started and you just let it seep into your bones and control you. They had never seen such grace like this before. You had a smile on your face the whole time and you pretended none of them were there. It was just you and the music. You and your first love.

Once you were done, everyone applauded and brought you back down to your body, where everyone was smiling and cheering for you. Clint whistled and you couldn’t help but giggle a bit. He was always your biggest fan. Nat, on the other hand, was studying your moves. She always said they would be great in combat and to keep in shape. She even wanted you to come teach it for SHIELD agents, so they wouldn’t be forced to go to the gym with the Captain, not that many of them were minding.

“Another!” Thor said. Loki punched is brother’s arm.

“Manors you dolt!” Loki said.

“Ah, let him have his fun reindeer games.” Tony said.

“The name calling again?” Steve asked. “Do I need to call Fury?”

“Tattle tell.” Bruce mumbled under his breath. You smiled and laughed a bit.

“Allow me a costume change my king.” You said, bowing to Odin.

“If you can dance that way all the time, I will give you all the costumes changes you could want.” He said. You smiled and quickly went to your “dressing room”. You quickly pulled out your red costume, determined to add a bit more flare to your routine. You nodded to the musicians after you had changed costumes and they started the music, silencing the room.

They stared at you like you were the only thing that every existed. You put so much love and energy into your dance and it amazed them. Even Bucky was impressed, and he didn’t seem to like anything anymore. Besides shooting people with those little plastic bow and arrow sets that is.

It was silent when the music was over and your last step had been done. You were worried that they didn’t like this one. But then the whole room erupted into applause yet again.

“Man, she is good!” Clint said, sounding like a proud father. Nat nodded and rushed down to your stage to hug you. You couldn’t help but smile. Loki approached you a little while later, when the excitement had worn down.

“Oh, hello Loki.” You said smiling. “Can I help you?”

“Ah…well…will you teach me to do that?” You smiled proudly and wrapped your arm around his.

“Come on, let’s go find you a costume.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, was it good? :)


End file.
